


Murder at Walter Manor

by ScorpioSnoopy666



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: D.I Spine, Murder, Murderer, Mystery, Other, Peter Walter VI has been slaughtered!!, Whodunnit? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666
Summary: One dark night, the automatons and the Walter girls woke to a horrific sight; Peter Walter VI has been murdered! But nobody knew who did it.Now The Spine has to take matters into his own hands, tracking and finding the murderer.Who will it lead to?Was it their rivals,  or a traitor in their own family?Those are the questions D.I Spine will have to find the answers too...





	1. Foreword

I hope you guys enjoy this story of Steam Powered Giraffe; please note this is my first murder mystery story, so there may be a few mess-ups here and there. Rest assured they will be corrected when I get the chance :)

Please see the summary for details of the book

ON WITH THE STORY!!


	2. MURDER!

The case began in a vast building by the name of Walter Manor, where the descendant of the great inventor Peter Walter I resided along with his ancestor's inventions, collectively known as Steam Powered Giraffe along with the girls who faithfully helped maintain the robots with the young inventor's skills in order to keep them running and seemingly 'alive', so to speak.  
Rabbit, the only female automaton creation, was one of the singers of the band along with her brothers Hatchworth and The Spine, who was a futuristic-looking robot.  
All three of them lived with Peter Walter VI and the music technicians as well as the Walter Worker girls, Miss Chelsea and Miss Camille.

The manor was a complex maze of rooms and labs, a cemetery and pond were outside of it, cars and other modes of transport parked outside in an orderly fashion around the driveway.  
It was here at the manor that...the incident....occurred.

The Spine's power awoke him as a shrill scream ran through the air followed by pitiful sobbing, alerting his siblings and the other residents in the manor house.  
The scream was loud, sounding as if the one who'd made it was terrified beyond belief.  
Without hesitation, he made his way as quickly as he could towards the source of the screaming; it was Miss Camille, one of the Walter Girls.

"What's wrong, Miss Camille?" The Spine asked calmly, a frown etched on his face. His emerald green eyes stared into the frightened girl's own blue-ish grey eyes.  
Miss Camille started sobbing once more, her head in her hands, her body shaking with each breathy sob.  
"What the heck i-is all the commotion?" Rabbit grumbled, still half-asleep, walking towards Spine. She stopped, seeing Spine's serious expression and Miss Camille crying.  
"Ok, w-w-what happened? d-did I miss something?" she asked, looking concerned.  
"I-It's...i-it's Mr Walter!" the Walter girl squealed, her partner Miss Chelsea dashing into the room with a traumatized look on her face.  
"What ab-bout him?" Rabbit asked.  
"Go ahead girls" The Spine gently urged.  
"H-He's.....he's b-been..."  
"Been what?" Spine raised an eyebrow.  
The girls didn't say any more, taking the automatons' hands and running into the foyer. Hatchworth was staring at something in utter shock, seemingly on standby mode.

There, in the middle of the tiled floor, was Peter Walter VI, laying face down.

The Spine gasped softly, Rabbit shielded her eyes, Hatchworth was unable to react.  
Peter's corpse was laying on the ground, a hole in his temple which was leaking crimson blood down the side of his face. His eyes were wide and glazed, his expression was contorted in agony and fear.

Spine knelt down by the inventor to check his pulse, bowing his head when he found nothing.  
Hatchworth looked upset, Rabbit let out a stifled cry, a hand over her mouth.

"The inventor.....he's been murdered" The Spine stated solemnly.

"B-by who?" Rabbit's voice quavered.

"I don't know" The Spine replied, standing up.  
"But I'm gonna find out."


	3. Suspects and motives?

"Spine, please say something" Hatchworth pleaded; he and the others were all in the lounge of the manor, watched The Spine pace back and forth for what seemed like ages. Rabbit stared out the window in boredom, not liking the silence that was shared between them.

"The doors and windows were locked up for the night, so nobody could get in or out. There hadn't been any signs of foul play. But how? how did somebody kill Peter Walter and vanish without a trace?" Spine asked, a frown on his face.  
At this rate, all the theories and questions were going to fry his circuits if he didn't do something now.  
"It HAD to be someone in here!" he declared, giving each of the residents a glare.

The Jon looked at Spine, feeling nervous, Hatchworth still looked a little shocked, while Rabbit seemed disinterested and a little melancholy for the death of their 'Pappy'.  
She let out a small, iritated "tsk" sound which got The Spine's attention.  
"Something to say, Rabbit?" The Spine asked firmly, raising his eyebrows.  
"Actually yeah, Sherlock S-spine! this is taking forever! o-o-obviously none of us did it, we were all in our own rooms" Rabbit sneered.  
"Except for Hatchworth" she smirked. Hatchworth jolted.  
"W-what?! I-I didn't do anything!" he protested.  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes, really, Rabbit!"  
"Prove it!"  
"Alright, alright! enough!" Spine commanded, a cold stare emitting from his photo-receptors, making the automatons and humans freeze.

"Although, Rabbit does have a point. You were found in standby mode by the body...." The Spine resumed his pacing.

"If you were by the body, then you should have seen who had done it, but you must have been frozen in some way to have been put on standby mode, since it only happens if we are low on power or if we have been stunned by something...."  
Hatchworth looked nervous, unable to speak.  
"Well, there was a hole in Peter Walter's temple, maybe someone used a gun or something sharp to stab him but then used some kind of scare or sudden light to stun Hatchy before making a quick escape" The Jon piped up.  
"Excellent theory" The Spine replied.  
"Now all we have to do is find out what exact weapon the murderer used, but we also need to find out the motive to carry out a deed such as this."  


The Walter Girls gazed up at The Spine, their shiny blue eyes were still puffy and bloodshot from the tears they shed earlier. Their gaze was alive with fear, Spine could practically feel their rapid heartbeats through the varnished oak floorboards.  
He gave them a small reassuring smile before looking away at the portraits on the wall, submerged in deep thought once again.  
Rabbit fidgeted uneasily, looking distant, Hatchworth and The Jon stared at their silver brother.  
"When will we k-know who did it?" The Jon asked timidly, his voice now a soft squeak rather than the chipper vocals he had previously.  
Spine let out a mechanical sigh, hands on his hips. His hat brim shadowed his eyes as he gave them all a sideways glance.

"I'll need some time to work out the motives. You need to tell me exactly what happened to you before the body was discovered-" The Spine began, a clamour of voices rising up; some in protest, some exchanging what happened.  
The room suddenly went silent as if it was frozen in time when Spine put his hand up to stop the conversation.  
"One at a time! Now, if we're going to get anywhere, I will ask you all to provide what information you can about the crime. Granted, it may take longer than just an overnight investigation, but I'll try my best" he concluded, dismissing them and turning around to face the window, hearing the door to the lounge softly shut.

A solemn expression was on his face as he placed his forehead in his right hand, the left arm tucked under the elbow.  
How was this going to be solved?  
Would they co-operate?  
Or would this investigation be a bust?  
There was one thing for sure, the Spine decided, he had to take matters into his own hands if things got too turbulent between his siblings and the workers, and this type of crime investigation was risky, but he had to try anyways.

He just HAD to try.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! ScorpioSnoopy666 here!  
> Enjoy my second Steam Powered Giraffe fiction, a mystery one this time :)  
> More stuff and updates to my other works are on their way.


End file.
